


The Fault In The Stars

by Of_Merpeople_And_Men



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greek gods, Happy Ending, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Merpeople_And_Men/pseuds/Of_Merpeople_And_Men
Summary: "The fault, dear Brutus is not in our stars/ But in ourselves, that we are underlings." - "Julius Caesar" William ShakespeareSometimes history repeats itself in the most unique ways. For Andromeda, the story of the young maiden chained to the rock by her parents, left to die until she is saved by a dashing prince has always been nothing more than a bedtime story. This belief was all about to change however when her mother's own selfishness puts Andromeda's own independence in jeopardy.





	The Fault In The Stars

“Now a long time ago, in the time of vengeful gods and daring heroes, there lived kingdom ruled by the foolish King Cepheus and the vain Queen Cassiopeia. Queen Cassiopeia believed herself to be the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth and foolishly told the Nereid, who were the sea nymphs, that she was more beautiful than they. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Druella Black was a very proud woman, thank you very much. She was proud of her beautiful daughters, each a perfect example of her superior genes. She was proud of her grand house in the upscale Mayfair district of London. Most importantly, she was proud of her looks. Her straight silver blonde hair was always in place, her skin was always flawless and she was only dressed in the latest clothes. 

One thing that Druella was not known for, evidently, was her humility. She had the perfect life and did not care who knew! Therefore she did not see the problem in commenting on the appearance of the Lord Bosworth’s homely looking wife in comparison to her own beauty. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deeply offended by these words, the sea nymphs ran off and told the sea god Poseidon about the boastful Queen and her hubris. Outrage, Poseidon ordered the sea monster Cetus to go and destroy all of King Cepheus’ land as punishment.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A letter addressed to Cygnus Black arrives soon after this scandalous statement. “This cannot stand Cygnus, your wife has offended my wife. Either she apologizes or I see to it that you and your family is ruined.” Both Lord and Lady Bosworth were not only extremely proud and image conscious people but they were also very influential people in the aristocratic Wizarding community. Having them against you might as well be a death sentence.

What many wizards and witches in the aristocratic community were not aware of was that Lord   
Bosworth had loaned Cygnus Black a great deal of money to help cover a great loss to the great family fortune. Cygnus had a habit of being swindled into making bets that he has no business making.

To make a long story short, Lord Bosworth has full control over the Black’s wealth and was not afraid to ruin them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Worried for the welfare of his kingdom, King Cepheus sought out an oracle who told him the only way to save his kingdom was to sacrifice his young daughter, Princess Andromeda to the sea monster. Although he loved his daughter, he knew that sacrifices must be made in order to save the kingdom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cygnus had spent many hours pacing his study, brows knit in worry and hands wringing with anxiety. He needed to act fast or else his family will be in ruin. 

Desperate for answers, the lord seeker council with a known seer, Ciel Trelawney. It was during this session where Cygnus got the advice to set up an alliance between the two families through the use of betrothal. Due to his eldest daughter being already married off and his youngest being promised to another prominent wizard family, his middle daughter was the only option.   
A marriage with the Bosworth family will prove to be an advantageous venture for him, therefore, Cygnus Black wrote to Lord Bosworth right there in his reading with the new plan for peace.

He might be giving up a daughter but he will be securing his families own fortune, and that was the most important part. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

So on the day when Cetus was predicted to come and ravage the kingdom, the King chained his only daughter to a large rock. Just as King Cepheus left, a young hero named Perseus was sailing by the rock and spotted Andromeda in danger. Like any good hero, Perseus sprung into action, promising her parents that he will kill the sea monster if he could marry Andromeda. The king and queen agree with these terms and Perseus defeats Cetus by showing the monster the severed head of Medusa.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When dawn broke on the morning of her wedding, Andromeda had woken and for a second she thought that maybe her life was different. Maybe she wasn’t about to marry an actual monster of a human. Or maybe Ted would actually make it to her in time to take her away, maybe to an island, somewhere tropical. She has sent an owl to her secret boyfriend Ted telling him all about the arranged marriage and now the imprisonment. Ted Tonks was a muggle born who she had meet back in sixth year and instantly fell in love with although she knew her family would never approve of him. 

But sending that letter was three days ago and so far, she hasn’t even seen an owl. 

Lost in thought, she did not hear the sound of the car driving down her street and pulling up to the curb outside her house. It wasn’t until the slight ping of pebbles against her window did 

Andromeda finally got up to check outside. And there he was, standing in her mother’s rose bushes, Ted had actually come to get her and was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. 

Throwing open her window, Andromeda called down, “what are you doing here?” 

Ted just grinned wider, “rescuing you, of course,” he gestured to himself, holding open his arms, “pass me down your stuff and I can put them in the car as you get out.” 

Racing around her room while also being mindful to not alert anyone else in the house to her escape was not an easy feat. The constant starting and stopping because she heard footsteps had made he whole ordeal a lot longer than is should have been but she had finally packed everything in her old school trunk and charmed it to be the size and weight of pillow before tossing out the window to Ted’s waiting arms. 

Suddenly a knock came at her door. “Darling, are you awake?” It was her mother and before Andromeda could react, the door had swung open. There in her doorway stood her mother, the once proud and statuesque woman has now been rendered to a shadow of herself. It was almost as if all of Andromeda’s grief had manifested itself in her mother appearance, and for a moment she felt pity for her mother.

“W...what are you doing, sweetheart?” Her mother’s voice sounded hollow and all wrong. 

Crossing the room in a few strides, Druella met her daughter by the window and peered out to the garden below. 

“M-mother I can explain, you see, I drop-“ “He must really love you, that’s good.” Druella’s voice contain a hint of sadness while her eyes remained fixed on the garden below.   
“That’s all I’ve ever wanted, for my babies to grow up and find the love that I did, or at least thought I did,” her mother finally faced her, Drusilla’s once bright blue eyes were dull and sunk down into her sockets. 

Clasping both of her mother’s hands into her own, Andromeda spoke with as much love as she could, “Mother, I need to go and I know this will ruin everything but I cannot stay here. My heart belongs to him.” Druella simply smiled and cupped her daughter’s cheek in her palm. “My sweet girl…” she trailed off, her eyes lighting up for the first time in days, “I will speak with your father, but for now you go.” 

With one final hug, Andromeda turned from her mother and eased herself out the window and onto the wooden lattice that would act as her ladder. 

Once on the ground, Andromeda turned around and took one last look at her childhood bedroom window and saw her mother still peering down at her.

“C’mon ‘Dromeda, we must get out of here,” Ted pulled on her hand and they both hurried into his beat-up silver car.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Perseus saved the princess from a terrible fate, but unfortunately her parents do not uphold their promise so the couple is forced to elope. Despite this set back, the couple spent the rest of their days in Perseus’ home country as the King and Queen of Persia, living in peace and love surrounded by their family. 

And when it came time for Andromeda to leave this world and move until the next, the goddess Athena granted her a place amongst the stars, for Andromeda not only upheld her promise to her parents but she also was a fair and just queen. And so is the tale of the Maiden in Chains, the young princess would always kept her promise and now lives forever amongst the star, besides her mother and her husband.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip from London to Brighton took close to two hours, with only one stop to refuel the car, which was so confusing but intriguing for Andromeda that she spent the rest of the ride pestering Ted on all he knew about cars. Muggle Studies was always her favorite class. 

The rest of the day was spent in penny arcades and sweet shops, even braving the cold water in order to dip their toes in the sea. Distraction was what she needed right now and Ted was more than happy to rub around and show off the wonders of the muggle world.   
Soon night fell and with it came an array of stars, forming constellations in the sky.

“There,” Andromeda pointed up towards a cluster of stars, “that’s the Andromeda constellation, on her left is her mother Cassiopeia and on her right is her husband Perseus.” She smiled despite herself, always proud that she was able to point out her namesake with such ease.

“Do you reckon that they are happy up there?” Ted pondered as he wrapped his arm around her. 

Andromeda stopped for a moment, “I hope so.” 

That night she fell asleep dreaming of stars and her mother, wishing that someday she too could live happily with all of her loved ones by her side.


End file.
